Alert Level
The Alert Level 'is a feature found in the ''Destroy All Humans! series which determines how much the player is wanted by law enforcements, and is treated differently in each game. Overview The Alert Level is represented in different ways throughout the series, although it has the same premises in each game. The Alert Level functions similarly to the Wanted Level in the Grand Theft Auto ''series. Destroy All Humans!. In the first game, the wanted level is found on top of the screen and is split into four different sections: #Civilian Awareness - Civilians or police aware of Crypto's presence. This does not trigger a scanner report, but will cause the wanted level to increase. It is possible for a police car to uncommonly drive to and investigate the scene. #Police Awareness - Cops become more plentiful and more police patrol cars will drive around, usually with sirens on. #Military Awareness - Military troops will start appearing around the area, whereas civilians will become scarce. Military trucks and tanks will appear too. SAM missiles, Power Suit Soldiers, and turrets also appear in certain locations. #Majestic Awareness - Majestic Agents will start appearing around the area alongside soldiers. Majestic cars will also appear. This only becomes available after Televisions of Doom. The Alert Level will increase quicker if more witnesses or enemies are around the scene. Sometimes, the Alert Level will raise instantly on rare occasions, usually when the player is near a Majestic Agent. The Alert Level will increase quicker if a large number of civilians or enemies are killed in a short amount of time, if Crypto uses his Saucer, if an explosion occurs, and if someone witnesses Crypto using Psychokinesis or Brain Extract in Holobob. However, there are ways to decrease the Alert Level. Using Hypnotize to make a human fall asleep will cause them to forget about Crypto's presence. However, hypnotizing someone to cause a distraction on multiple civilians is a much quicker and effective way, as it allows clutters of humans to forget about Crypto's presence. In addition, once the Alert Level reaches Police Awareness, a scanner report will be heard. In Rockwell and Santa Modesta, the dispatcher's voice will always be a cop. In Area 42 and Union Town, it will always be a military general. In Capitol City, it will always be a Majestic Agent. Destroy All Humans! 2 The Alert Level in ''Destroy All Humans! 2 retains most of the features from it's preceeding incarnation. However, it is now found on the Radar and is represented as a fractioned circle instead of separate circles, with five different sections. *'''Green - Represents high awareness of citizens or a low amount of cops being aware of Crypto's presence. Police cars will uncommonly drive around the area, often with sirens off. Cops will commonly wield weaker weapons such as revolvers or pistols. In Tunguska, due to the military replacing police forces, the wanted level will raise to Green instead of Yellow. *'Blue' - Represents a heavy amount of awareness of enemy presence by police forces. Police cars will now commonly appear, often with sirens on, and carry shotguns. *'Yellow' - Represents military awareness of enemy forces. Army APCs will now appear, and police forces will become less common. In Takoshima and Tunguska, Maser tanks will appear. APCs will carry 4 soldiers. *'Orange '- Represents medium-level military awareness of enemy forces. Tanks will now appear, police will become more common on foot, and APCs will replace police vehicles. APCs will carry 6 soldiers. In Tunguska, the KGB will start patrolling at this level. *'Red' - Represents martial law. Soldiers will now patrol the streets instead of police, pedestrians become less common, and SAM launchers will now appear. APCs will carry 7 soldiers. Much like the Alert Level in the first game, it is very easy to lower the current threat level. For example, using the mental ability Free Love can distract police officers from attacking Crypto, and Body Snatching a disguise can help Crypto walk around the city unnoticed. In addition, making use of Police Boxes while disguised as an authority figure and using the Mind Flash ability are capable of removing or raising the Alert level as Crypto needs to. Just like in the first game, a police scanner will play in the background when the Alert Level is raised. For blue and yellow scanner alerts, a police officer can be heard giving a dispatch, while for orange and red scanner alerts, a military general can be heard instead. In Tunguska and Solaris, a military general will always give the alerts, as there are no police officers exist. In addition, when the Alert Level reaches red while Crypto is on the ground, the dispatcher's voice will be louder than normal. Raising the Alert Level Destroy All Humans! Civilian awareness *Being spotted by a civilian/police officer undisguised. *Using Psychokinesis and causing death or destruction while doing so. *Killing a small number of civilians in a short amount of time. Police awareness *Being spotted by a large number of civilians undisguised. *Killing a large number of civilians or police officers undisguised. *Being spotted entering a restricted area by police. *Destroying a small number of vehicles. *Setting a building on fire. Military/Majestic awareness *Causing massive destruction to an area. *Destroying a building. *Flying around in the Saucer for a short amount of time. *Killing several police officers undisguised. *Destroying a large number of vehicles. Destroy All Humans! 2 Green *Being spotted by a civilian or police officer undisguised. *Using Psychokinesis and causing death or destruction while doing so. *Being witnessed using Body Snatch on a human. *Killing a small number of pedestrians in a small amount of time. *When flying around in the Saucer for a short amount of time. This will increase to Blue, Yellow and finally Orange if prolonged. Blue *Killing a large number of civilians or police officers undisguised. *Killing a soldier/armed Cosmonaut. *Can be raised to this level using a Police Box. *Accessing a restricted area (unless disguised as a member of authority). This will increase to Yellow if prolonged. Yellow *Killing a large number of civilians or police officers undisguised. Orange *Killing a large number of police officers and soldiers undisguised. *Destroying an APC, tank, Maser, or SAM missile launcher. *Destroying a building. *Can be raised to this level using a Police Box. Red *Killing a large number of soldiers undisguised. *Destroying numerous APCs, tanks, Masers or SAM missile launchers. *Destroying numerous buildings. *Can be raised to this level using a police box. Category:Destroy All Humans! Category:Features Category:Game Mechanics Category:Alert Level